A switch, which permits the user to control a toilet equipment, for example, to flush a toilet bowl with flushing water after use by operating the switch on a remote controller is widely prevalent. Such remote controller is usually located at a relatively lower position for the purpose of permitting the user to easily operate even when the user is seated on the toilet seat. Consequently, particularly in the case of a tall user, the user may have a difficulty in operating switches on the remote controller in his or her standing state.
JP 2002-70115A publication discloses a remote controller having a button as a switch to be operated, which is arranged to lie astride the top surface and the front surface of the remote controller. As shown in FIG. 5 of the '115 publication, an upper rear portion of the button is supported pivotally by a pivot pin. Accordingly, when the user presses the upper rear portion of the button, switching operation is not achieved because the button does not move downward. That is, the switching operation is not achieved unless the user presses an upper front portion of the button when the user operates from above.